Habits Die Hard
by homicidalspork28
Summary: Six years have passed since Bloo began living at Foster's, and Mac is now 14. He has to face the hardships of high school, his human friends, and imaginary friends while still keeping the fact that he visits Foster's after school a secret.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Six years have passed since Bloo began living at Foster's, and Mac is now 14. He has to face the hardships of high school, his human friends, and imaginary friends while still keeping the fact that he visits Foster's after school a semi-secret. Not only will stress ware him down, but also his actions. Can Wilt, Frankie, and Bloo confront and convince Mac that what he's doing is wrong, or will it be too late to save Mac from himself?

Chapter One: Something's up With Mac

_Sometimes,_ Mac thought to himself, _sometimes can't life be EASY? _Mac poked glumly at his sausages. He prodded the pancakes and watched the syrup ooze from their spongy bodies. Even his lunch had to be lifeless, not to mention his whole day. Or his entire life, for that matter.

Bloo popped suddenly out of his backpack. "Aw," he said loudly, "cheer up big guy! At least I love ya!" Bloo jumped in front of him on the table. Mac just gave him an '_I don't know you_' kind of stare, but continued to play with the rubbery sausage. One of Mac's best human friends, Robert, sat next to him. "Man, look at this shit," he said, bouncing the sausage off his plate. Another of his friends, Sally, sat down across from him. "Ew," she said, looking at Robert with disgust, "you're actually picking it up with your _hands?"_

Max, Alex, and Isabella also joined the table. Max plopped the tray down next to Sally and handed her one of the many sporks he snagged from the cafeteria. "Yay!" she squealed. She hugged him impulsively, until she noticed that everyone's eyes were on them. Mac smiled, the first time in a while that he smiled in fact, but said nothing. Alex cocked an eyebrow and start singing "Sally and Max, sittin' in a tree..." Sally slung a plastic fork at her, and Alex sat staring at her, mouth open with shock, and Sally began to apologize.

Then Alex smiled and threw a sausage at her. Sally gaped at her, and so the food fight began. Mac just sighed disapprovingly and grabbed his bag. He didn't recall seeing Bloo on the table after the food fight began. "Bloo," he said, scanning the cafeteria for him. Then he saw the glob on Isabella's shoulder, just about to throw a packet of syrup at one of the football players.

"Bloo!" Mac yelled impatiently. "What?" Bloo replied innocently. When Mac's look of displeasure didn't soften, Bloo jumped into Mac's backpack. "And don't follow me to school tomorrow," Mac added. Bloo sighed and snuggled into the dark nylon pouch inside of Mac's backpack.

Mac stepped off the bus and took his backpack off, letting Bloo outside. Bloo gasped for air. "Man," he said in between breathes, "what happened to letting me out for last period?" Mac glanced at the tall iron gates. "I guess I forgot," Mac said flatly.

Bloo noticed the blank tone of his voice. "Hey, Mac," he said quieter than his usual voice, "Are you okay?" Mac looked down at the blue glob, staring up at him sincerely. "Yeah, I'm fine," Mac answered, his tone still empty and flat. "See you tomorrow Bloo," Mac said. "What!" Bloo exclaimed. "You're not staying!" Mac shrugged and looked down the street. "I have other things to do." He walked away, closing the discussion for the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bloo stood in amazement, his jaw almost reaching the pavement. He turned to the gates, and began to slowly open them and walk toward the entrance to the mansion. "Mac...didn't..stay..." Bloo whispered, traumatized and saddened by Mac's behavior. "Didn't stay," he repeated. "Oh my god," he said louder. He ran toward the house, screaming bloody murder.

He ran up the stairs and burst into Frankie's room. "FRANKIE!" he screamed. "WHAT!" she screamed back, mortified by his tone and by his sudden urgency. Bloo gasped for breath (running up several flights of stairs can really take the air out of you) for so long that Frankie shook him while shouting "WHAT!" Then Wilt, Edwardo, and Coco came running to Frankie's room, worried with all the screaming. "What's wrong?" Wilt asked. Bloo blinked and waved his arms. "Something's wrong with Mac!" Bloo screamed, his voice cracking. "He didn't want to stay! He's not himself! Maybe," Bloo gasped, his voice still loud, "he was abducted by aliens!"

Wilt and Frankie sighed, Coco shook her head and started to walk away, and Edwardo bit his fingernails. "Really?" he asked Bloo, his voice shaky. "No," Wilt explained. "Aliens don't exist. Bloo just has an overactive imagination."

Frankie and Bloo completely ignored him. "Bloo, you scared me. I thought this was important." Bloo gaped at her. "But it IS!" he insisted.

Bloo followed Wilt and Frankie around the Mansion until finally they caved and agreed to take Bloo to Mac's house.

He walked up the steps, Wilt and Frankie behind him. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered to Wilt.

Bloo knocked on the door, but it creaked open on its own. "Mac?" Bloo asked. No answer. No one seemed to be home, although the TV was on at a level of volume that could blow someone's eardrums out. "Mac!" Bloo yelled louder. But still there was no answer. Frankie and Wilt wondered inside behind Bloo. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea Bloo. Maybe we should just go home," Wilt suggested. "Nonsense," Bloo insisted. "We need to help Mac, something is seriously wrong with him."

He ran up the stairs, shouting to Mac but getting no reply. Bloo searched every closet, room, and corner of the house. He went back down stairs in defeat, and was just about to leave when he saw light blaring from under the downstairs bathroom door.

"Mac!" he shouted, running to the door. "Bloo!" Frankie shouted after him. But he was in the bathroom before she could protest. Frankie and Wilt followed him.

The blank hospital theme was almost blinding. White everything. But the sink was the only object that wasn't entirely white.


	2. A Deadly Habit

Chapter Two: The Discovery of a Deadly Habit

"I knew it!" Bloo shouted, pointing to the red stains slowly slipping down the sink toward the drain. "You knew what?" Frankie said softly, appalled by the sight. "He's playing another one of his pranks. This is so last year." Wilt entered the bathroom, but he couldn't say word. He and Frankie understood what Bloo couldn't. "Frankie," Wilt said, unable to say anything more. But Frankie couldn't answer. She was too angered by the smug smile on Bloo's face. "Yup, those blood capsules would come in handy someday, I told him, and I knew he would use 'em."

Frankie felt the anger build up inside of her. The knife that sat by the sink was just as red as the rest of the sink. And yet Bloo didn't understand. "Ok Mac," Bloo said with fake sincerity, "I give up. You win. You have out-pranked the master." Bloo stepped closer to the white shower curtain, and prepared to rip it open when Frankie couldn't take it anymore.

"Bloo!" Frankie screamed, finally allowing herself to yell at him for his ignorance. "Yeah?" Bloo asked innocently. "This isn't a prank," she said more calmly, but her voice quavered. Bloo looked at her, with a puzzled expression. "Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered. Frankie tried to tell him the most obvious explanation, what her and Wilt had obviously come to the conclusion of, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Bloo pounced on her. "What do you mean!" he screamed, his voice panicky. "Bloo, Mac is under a lot of stress right now and he...it...I think..." Frankie couldn't get the words out. "SAY IT! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Bloo shouted. "He may have tried to...hurt himself," Frankie finished, her voice small and shaky as she let the words out. Bloo's face turned pale. He dropped to the floor. He shook his head in disbelief, and tried to shake it off. Then he looked at her angrily. "Mac wouldn't do that. He...he...he just wouldn't! He may be feeling under the weather, but he wouldn't!" Bloo shoved his fist her face and stormed out the door, angry, sad and panicky, all at the same time.

Frankie felt as if she was glued to the spot. Wilt was torn between them; he didn't know if he should go after Bloo, comfort Frankie or clean the bathroom. He wasn't sure his stomach could handle cleaning the bathroom, and he figured Bloo needed time to cool down. He went into the living room to turn off the TV. And then to went to Frankie.

She was crying, her mascara staining her pale cheeks. She was looking down at the sink, and she finally turned on the faucet to rinse the blood from the sterile white that surrounded her.

After she finished rinsing the inside of the sink, and started to search for a washcloth. She turned to go out of the bathroom but jumped when she saw Wilt standing in the doorway. "You scared me," she sniffled. "Sorry," Wilt said shamefully and looked at the ground. "It's fine," she answered. "I'm sure Mac's ok, Frankie," Wilt told her. "He just doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that. Maybe Bloo's right, maybe it is just a prank." Although his tone of voice was convincing, the concept was not, and Wilt couldn't even bring himself to believe the words he just said.

Frankie gave him a disbelieving look. _Bloo is never right, _she thought to herself. _How could he be right in even this kind of situation? _

There was a knock on the door, and a female voice called out to Mac. "Mac?" the girl questioned, a few feet past the door. She stared at Wilt and Frankie, blocking the bathroom doorway and staring back at her. "Who are you?" she asked. Frankie, too shocked to speak, just stared back. Wilt answered for her. "I'm Wilt, and this is Frankie. We're friends of Mac." The girl nodded and shook Wilt's outstretched hand. "I'm Liz. I'm Mac's ex-girlfriend. Is he here?" she asked, trying to sneak a peek past Frankie. Frankie's face became more flushed than before, and that led Liz to wonder what was wrong. "No, I'm sorry, he's out but, we can tell him you stopped by," Wilt told her. "No, thanks, I better..." she stopped mid-sentence, catching a glimpse of red on the bathroom floor. "Is Mac hurt?" she asked. "No," Wilt responded, his tone of voice becoming more nervous. Liz looked at Wilt and Frankie skeptically one last time, and turned to go. "Oh, can you tell him to call me? And tell him that I'm not going to play games with him; if he wants to make plans then he has to stick to them." Frankie took in every word and shot a quick glance at the knife.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mac heard Bloo calling. "Oh shit," he whispered. He dropped the knife and looked desperately for someplace to hide. Then it hit him. The basement.

The basement was the only place that Mac's mom had convinced Bloo was off-limits. Not even Mac was allowed down there until Bloo went to live at Foster's. It was the only place where his mom kept the good TV, video games, nice furniture and the liquor cabinet. But just in case Bloo did enter the forbidden zone, Mac hid behind the over-sized freezer his mother inherited from her father, who had owned an ice-cream shop when she was a kid.

The footsteps upstairs would quicken and then slow, but never on cue as in a pattern. He heard voices above him, and he eventually heard the faucet run. _Bloo's cleaning?_ Mac thought. _No, that can't be Bloo. Frankie must have come along. Cleaning has become one of her impulses. But does that mean she knows? And what about Liz? Liz..._the painful memories of their relationship hit him hard in the face. Right smack-dab in the middle of his head. The sudden headache stunned him, and made him close his eyes in pain. And that reminded him of his arm. He looked down at it. Blood still oozed from the cut, and his white shirtsleeve was stained red. _Note to self: make cherry cool-aid and drink a couple glasses before Mom gets home. _

When Mac no long heard any footsteps, he crawled from out of his hiding space and quietly climbed up the stairs. He opened the door and peeked his head out.

There was no sign of anybody, but the TV's deafening volume that Mac had set was lowered. The bathroom door was open and cleaned, just as he had suspected if Frankie came. He tiptoed into the bathroom and listened longer. Then he peeked from outside the bathroom once again, to see Frankie and Wilt watching TV. It was some-what dark outside, and the TV was the only light on in the house, besides the one in the bathroom.

Mac saw the keys to Frankie's van sitting on the kitchen counter. Frankie, who was half asleep on Wilt's shoulder, looked like she'd been crying and was extremely pale. "So she does know," Mac whispered to himself with disappointment. _Why can't I ever clean up after myself! They wouldn't know if I had been smart! _He sighed deeply and sat on the white floor, hoping that neither Wilt nor Frankie would have to go to the bathroom soon.

He watched for what seemed like an eternity. For the longest time Wilt would close his eyes for several minutes, but snap them open again. Mac had to be sure they were both asleep before returning to the basement. And his mom, where was she? And Terrance wasn't home yet either. But then he remembered. Mom had a meeting and Terrance, 3-hour detention. Probably a talk with mom and the teacher after that.

When Mac returned his eyes to Wilt, he appeared to be sleeping. Mac stood up as quietly as possible, and crept toward the basement door. But suddenly Wilt snapped his eyes open again. "Mac," wilt said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice, "where yah been?" He froze. "Um, the basement. Video games are very addicting. I didn't know you guys were here. Why are you here?" Wilt shook Frankie awake. "Bloo wanted to come," Wilt answered, waiting for Frankie to come back to her conscience state. "It's not MY fault," she whispered to herself, obviously thinking she was still asleep.

She opened her eyes and yawned, and then noticed Mac was by the bathroom door. "Mac!" she yelled. "Uh, hi Frankie," he said quietly. "Where were you! Have you seen Bloo! Have you been here the whole time!" Frankie stood, still bombarding him with questions. "We were worried sick!" Wilt stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Frankie, calm down," he said. Frankie took a deep breath, and then sat down. "Sorry," she said shamefully. "No problem?" Mac replied, more of a question than a statement.

He looked at Frankie and Wilt, both with nervous expressions on their faces. "Where is Bloo?" Mac said, trying to sound interested. He didn't want to deal with Bloo right now. Sure, Bloo was his best friend, but Mac needed his space today, especially with what he had just done. It's only after he has already cut himself that the reality sinks in. How can he hide it? How can hide it from Bloo, of all people?

"He stormed out when..." Wilt started, but Frankie quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "When we told him to give up. I mean he couldn't find you...so he got mad, you know Bloo, and left. Crazy Bloo," Frankie said with nervously fake laughter, "he's probably out there still searching for you." Mac nodded, not sure if he should or could say anything. "Did Liz come by?" he inquired nervously. "Uh...yeah..." Frankie started, "she just wants you to call her...that's all." Mac nodded again. _She came? And I was too busy hiding! I'm such a loser...great, now she won't want to get back together for sure. _

Just as Mac was about to return to the basement, the front door flung open. "Bloo!" Frankie and Wilt shouted at the same time. Wilt turned to Frankie. "I told you he'd come back." Frankie nodded. "Bloo, where have you been?" she asked, truly concerned. "Shut it Frankie," Bloo said, somewhat serious and somewhat sarcastic. "Mac and I have something to discuss."


	3. Denial

Chapter Three: Denial

"What?" Mac asked. "You heard me," Bloo said, his eyes closed and a frown on his face. "I think Frankie and Wilt are entitled for the discussion too," Bloo added. "We are?" Frankie and Wilt asked at the same time. Bloo nodded. "Yup. So tell us Mac," he said as he jumped on the couch in-between Wilt and Frankie, "what was all the blood in the bathroom from?" Mac thought for a second. _Has he caught on? Will he believe a lie? Of course he will. He's Bloo. But should I tell them the truth? _"Blood capsules," Mac answered.

Bloo stood and pointed a finger at Wilt and Frankie. "Ha! I told you! Suckers!" He ran over to Mac and attacked him. "I knew it was prank," he laughed, Mac on the ground beneath him. "Uh...yup, that's what it was," Mac played along, his voice uncertain. Frankie crossed her arms and frowned at them. "All right Bloo, I guess we over-reacted," Frankie told him with insincerity. She took the keys from the counter and signaled to Wilt. "C'mon Wilt. Bloo, you can walk home." They left, Wilt looking back on the two before stepping out the door and closing it behind him.

Terrance trudged through the door. Mac shoved Bloo down the basement stairs and tumbled after him. "I can't believe you Terrance," he heard his mom say. "I thought you were going to stop fighting? Did you lie to me?" Terrance whined back, but Mac couldn't hear his words. As they argued upstairs, Mac forced Bloo out the basement window.

"But Mac," Bloo whined, putting on his pouty face, "I can't stay for even a little while?" Mac looked back at the door as he heard his mom yell for him. "No!" he whispered hoarsely at Bloo. "Hey, what happened to your shirt?" Bloo asked. "Cool-aid," Mac said without looking. Bloo nodded, and before he could say another word, Mac shoved him out the window completely and the basement door opened. "Mac?" his mother asked. "Yeah Mom?" he replied. "Do you think you can get yourself dinner tonight? And make sure your brother doesn't go anywhere? He's grounded, and I have a major migraine. If you need me for anything I'll be in my room," she told him. "Ok Mom," Mac said, blocking her view of the window, in case Bloo hadn't completely left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Coco coco!" Coco exclaimed. "I know!" Bloo answered. "They so totally overreacted though. I was right, as always." Coco frowned. "Coco coco cococococo," she retorted. "Hey," Bloo shot back, "at least I know what I am! You...nobody knows what you were modeled after. You're like, a palm tree, bird, volcano...thing." Coco turned away from. "Cocococococococo!" she replied angrily and stormed off. Bloo, unable to reply, went the other direction, and bumped into Mr. Harriman. "Master Blooregard," he said, straightening his eyepiece. "I'd expect you to next time pay more attention to where you are going." Bloo crossed his arms. "for your information, Harriman," Bloo started, "I _was_ paying attention to where I was going. You just got in my way." Mr. Harriman cocked an eyebrow. "And where was that?" he inquired. "To see Frankie," Bloo answered proudly. "Good luck," Mr. Harriman chuckled, "Miss Francis is having an emotion breakdown." Bloo watched the rabbit scornfully as he hopped down the hall.

"Stupid rabbit, hell-bent on his stupid rules," he murmured, continuing to make his way to Frankie's room.

He knocked on her door. "Frankie," he called, "I've come to gloat about being right today." There was no answer. Bloo placed his ear against the door. "Mac," he heard Frankie say. "Frankie," he replied, "I can't believe you would intrude into _my_ life. It was just a prank, let it go." _Speakerphone, _Bloo thought, _that's new. Hey, I wonder if she'll let me use it!_ "Mac, I'm just worried about you. I know what you're going through. High school isn't easy, and I know people wouldn't understand about still hanging out with imaginary friends but just please promise me, please, that you wouldn't ever..." "Frankie!" Mac intercepted. "Do you think I'm that stupid? Where's Bloo? Is he back yet?" Frankie was silent for seconds. "I don't know," she answered thoughtfully. "I haven't checked yet." Bloo didn't bother to knock.

"I'm here!" he cried, flinging open the door. Frankie's hair was down for once, and it draped down past her shoulders. "Someone needs a hair-cut," Bloo said, looking at Frankie's hair. She gave him the middle finger. "Shut it Bloo. I'm not in the mood. Mac, are you sure?" There was silence. "MAC!" she screamed. But there was still no answer. She began to panic. She tied her hair back up. "Something's wrong with Mac Bloo, we have to go..." Frankie stopped herself. "Who am I kidding," she whispered. "I'm turning into you," she accused, pointing a finger at Bloo.

Bloo laughed. "Me? Sorry, but you were always a worry wart." Frankie pulled her hair back down. "Yeah, but about the mansion, not Mac," she said.

"Mac," she said again. "Yeah," Mac answered. "Would you please tell me if you did?" Frankie pleaded. Mac sighed. "I guess so," he answered, more to make her happy than anything,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mac said to goodbye to Frankie and hung up the phone. "Hey, twerp," Terrance shouted from the stairs, his voice slurred. "Come make me dinner." Macc stared up at him. "Do it yourself. I don't care id you're too drunk, I'm tired of doing anything for you," Mac replied angrily.

"What did you just tell me to do?" Terrance asked, coming down the stairs. The bravery in Mac's voice was gone. "To make your own fucking dinner," he repeated, without confidence. Terrance chuckled a little, and then his smile faded. He picked Mac up singled handedly, holding him by his. Mac couldn't breath. "Don't you ever disobey me Mac. You have to respect authority." Mac cringed in his grip. He felt his face turn purple. Terrance let him go, and he fell to the floor. Mac wheezed from having his air supply cut off for so long. "I guess we're not family," Mac retorted, grabbing his won neck.

Terrance turned, and looked his brother over again. "Consequences will be a lot worse next time." Mac stood. "What's the worst you can do Terrance? Beat me up? Threaten me? Become like Dad?"

"You ungrateful little bastard," Terrance snarled, again holding Mac by the neck. "I raised you while mom was at work, and all you do is bitch at me." His breath smelt strongly of alcohol. Mac watched Terrence reach behind him and pull something out of his back pocket. A switchblade. "You run your mouth off like that, you have to learn to pay the price." He pressed the button and blade glimmered in the light. Mac reached onto the table and picked up the first solid thing he could reach. A vase.

Mac pulled the vase up as his brother pushed the blade into his stomach. He hit Terrance on the head with the vase and tumbled to the floor. Terrance was on the ground beside him, hopefully for Mac, dead.

Author's Note: Ok, let's recap, for your sake and mine. Bloo believes Mac just pulled off a prank; Frankie confronts Mac about what she thought he did (she was right, not to confuse you), Terrance tries to hurt or kill Mac, and Mac ends up hitting in the head with a vase. Woo! Violence! As Timmy would say, YAY VIOLENCE!


	4. Reality Sets In

Chapter Four: Reality Sets In

Mac stared at his brother, barely breathing, unconscious on the floor. _He tried to kill me, _Mac told himself. _It was self-defense. _The splintered glass from the vase lay on the carpet beside him. He rocked back in forth, his brother's and his own blood scattered around him. _I have to help him. He's family, _the good side of him said. _He tried to kill me, why should I care if the son-of-bitch dies? Because..._Mac tried to back that thought up. _Because...because it's the right thing to do. _

He rolled his brother over so that he was face up. Shards of glass had imbedded themselves into Terrance's face and Mac's fingers. Pain was something he was used to, self-inflicted or not. He shoved a pillow under Terrance's head. He slapped his brother. "C'mon Terrance,' he whispered. "Wake up. Please." He glanced at the knife, only a few inches from Terrance's hands. _Just in case. _He picked it up and pushed the blade back into the handle. He sat down on the floor again, playing with the blade. There really wasn't anything else he could do for him. Then he looked over at the phone. Steeling a quick glance at his brother, pale and bloody, he dialed 911.

Mac climbed out the basement window, looking back once more at his brother. He scowled. "I hope you do die before they get here," he murmured as he stepped out onto the grass. _That son-of-a-bitch would have killed me, _he thought, _and I **helped** him. I helped him and he would have killed me. _He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He smacked into Liz.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" she said immediately. Mac couldn't say anything. He had a knife, he had just cut himself, he had just nearly killed his brother, and nearly got killed himself, and...and of all people Liz had to smack into him. _Liz...she started it all. She's the root of this. It's her fault. What does she want now? To push me over the edge this time? Why doesn't she just kill me if she doesn't want me around so much? _ Liz stood over him, her shadow casting over him blocked out the last of the sunset. "You never called," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "No time," he finally said. Sirens struck Mac suddenly. Liz turned to see what to commotion was about, why there were sirens, and Mac stood and walked around her. He continued to walk. Walk anywhere. Then he ran. _What am I running from? _He stopped at the gates of the Foster's Mansion. He pushed the gates open and started walking toward the door. _I don't know if I can handle Bloo right now, _he told himself.

Mac opened the door. He didn't even bother to ring the doorbell. "Master Mac," Mr. Harriman said, hopping after him. "I do hope you can calm Bloo." Mac heard Bloo's voice coming from the kitchen. "That is so not worth five Jumpy Jellies!" "Cocococococo coco cocococococococo!" Mac rolled his eyes.

Mac popped his head into the kitchen. Coco and Bloo were sitting at the table, Bloo with a box of Jumpy Jellies in front of him. Coco had a tray of cupcakes in front of her. Bloo stood. "Mac! My man! What's happenin?" Mac put his hands on his hips. "Ah, someone doesn't mind soggy sleeves," Bloo said, referring to Mac's red sleeve. Wilt came out of the Pantry. "Ok who's gonna help me make cup..." Wilt stopped when he saw Mac. "Hey Mac," he said. "Wanna help..." Mac interposed, "No time. Bloo, forget the stupid Jumpy Jellies. Leave Coco alone. I have to go talk to Frankie." Bloo started to follow Mac, but stopped to snag his Jumpy Jellies and stick his tongue out a Coco. She gave him and angry frown.

"So what're you gonna talk to Frankie about?" Bloo posed. "None of your business," Mac responded, feeling his anger rise. "Oh c'mon, you can talk to me," Bloo urged. "Not about this," Mac said. "Please!" Bloo pleaded. "No. You'll tell _everyone_." Mac told him. "Nut-uh! C'mon Mac, I'm your best pal! Aren't I?" Bloo asked. "Yes," Mac answered. "Then tell me!" he insisted. Mac didn't answer. "Please? Please? Please? Please please please please please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Bloo pushed. "No," Mac said, "and that's final. Now go to your room and play with Edwardo. I'm sure he's lonely." Bloo started to feel angry, concerned and sad at the same time. "Fine," he said calmly. "If you don't love me anymore..." Bloo waited for Mac's protest. "Bloo, please don't do this today, you know your best friend," mac told him. "Ok..." Bloo whined.

Mac reached Frankie's door, but before he could knock the door flew open. "Mac! I was so worried! You didn't talk for like 5 hours and then you answered and oh my god! Are you okay?" Frankie blurted. "Frankie...I think I'm the one who should be worried about you," he retorted softly. Frankie let out as nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess," she said. They stood awkwardly for a few minutes until Frankie finally snapped back to her senses and let him in.

"Frankie," Mac started with a sigh. "I need to talk to you about something." Frankie began to look worried. "I kind of, did something I didn't really...something I'm beginning to regret..." Before he could finish Frankie was squeezing him. "Mac I know. Why didn't you tell me on the phone? I could've kicked Bloo out. You know you can tell me anything." Mac choked. "Frankie..." he said. "I can't breathe." Frankie let go of him. "Sorry," she said with embarrassment. Mac cleared his throat and began, "I didn't tell you on the phone, because it hadn't happened yet." Frankie blushed. "It's about my brother. He told me to make him dinner and I told him to make his own. And then he kind of, tried to kill me," Mac added a nervous chuckle. "So in self-defense I...I..." Mac stammered. "Mac," Frankie said reassuringly, "what did you do?" Mac cleared his throat again. He played with the glass in his finger, feeling every movement of the shard. "I hit him with a vase. And then I took his knife." Mac pulled his knees to his chest. _I'm so lame. The fetal position. How is it comforting? _Mac pulled the knife out from his back pocket and threw it on the floor in front of Frankie. "I watched him. That son-of-a-bitch would've killed me and I helped him. That son-of-a-bitch would've killed me..." Mac's voice lowered until only he could hear himself talk. _That son-of-a-bitch would've killed me..._

He couldn't hear anything. Not even himself. Only the rain. _Rain? It's raining? _As he slipped back into consciousness, he could hear others around him. "I don't know, he was just sitting there talking to himself, and I tried to snap him out of it, but he just kept staring and rocking back and forth...and then he passed out cold. I don't know what happened," he could Frankie saying to Mr. Harriman. "Mac?" Bloo said. Mac looked at him through one eye. His other was still closed. "What happened?" M ac shook his head. "That son-of-a-bitch would've killed me..." Mac whispered. "What?" Bloo said. "I can't hear you Mac. Mac?"

Mac blocked out everyone else. He rolled his sleeve up and looked at the crusted blood around his cut. "That's not cherry cool-aid..." he heard Bloo say. Mac felt light-headed. He shook his head again, trying to remain conscious. "That son-of-a-bitch," was all he could say. _...and I helped him. _He couldn't help but wonder where Terrance was, if he was still alive, if mom was wondering where he was. _Not likely, _he told himself. _She barely cares for me at all. _

"Mac, Mac, stay with us Mac," he heard Frankie saying. His vision was blurred. He couldn't see straight. "But I don't want too..." he muttered. "Mac," repeated. She slapped him lightly on the cheek. "Mac, Mac," she kept saying. He closed his eyes and rolled over. He didn't want to be awake right now. He didn't want to wake up again, ever.

Mac opened his eyes. "Damnit," he whispered. His head hurt like the fucking dickens. _What did I do last night? _And then he remembered. He passed out.

Frankie and Bloo were staring at him. Frankie had dark rings under eyes and Bloo looked refreshed. No doubt he was sleeping while Mac was. "Mac," she said with a yawn, "are you okay?" Wilt was also in the room, he noticed, and he looked equally as tired as Frankie. "You guys I'm okay, really. I just...I don't know what happened." Bloo jumped on the bed next to Mac. "Yeah well I do," he said in his usual voice. "you passed out and had us all worried sick. Cherry cool-aid. Ha," he said playfully, narrowing his eyes at Mac. "I'm onto you. That had to have been cranberry-grape, or at least fruit punch." Mac smiled. "Ugh," he groaned, sitting up. "I have to go to the bathroom." He stood and almost fell over at the door. "I think Bloo should take you, or else you'll fall down the stairs," Wilt joked, but he knew it was true. He would fall down the stairs, and it wouldn't be a pure accident.

"That was refreshing," Mac said, stepping out of the bathroom. "That was one rough night you had pal," Bloo said, making sure Mac wasn't about to fall. Mac shrugged. "I've had worse. I just need to know what time it is. I can't afford to take a whole day off from school." Bloo frowned. For once he was being serious. "You're not going anywhere, buddy. School can wait. I mean look at you! You can't even walk on your own!" Mac pulled his arm from Bloo's grip. "I can too," he said, trying to balance himself. But Bloo was right. He fell down just then. Bloo started to laugh, and for once Mac did too. "Mac this is just like old times, ain't it Mac?" Bloo reminisced, sitting next to him on the floor. "Yeah," he said staring at the cathedral ceilings of the mansion. Bloo sighed. "We'd better get you back into bed," Bloo said suddenly. "Wait," Mac said, "something's wrong with you. You've never been this responsible." Bloo laughed. "Watch your words Mac," Bloo chuckled, and led him back to Frankie's room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok, that's the end of chapter four. I posted chappies 2, 3 and 4 all on the same day! Wooooo for me! Anyways, let me know if the rating is too high/low. Ta-hankies (my word for thanks)!

Phantomgurl62891


	5. Everything's Fine

Chapter Five: Everything's Fine

Mac walked into school the next day. Sally came up behind him and pounced on him. "Mac!" she squeaked. "Where'd you go? Man, everything was soooooooooo boring." Max caught up with them. Sally jumped on his back. "More sporks?" she questioned. "Um, shortage," he replied. Sally slide of his back and stucke her tongue out at him. "What do you we have right now?" Mac asked them timidly. "Um.......I think.....Math," Max answered. Mac nodded and walked in front of the flirting couple.

"Mackie," Alex said, walking beside him. "So glad I'm away from them," she sighed. "I'm still not over him. Hey, where's Robby?" Mac wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. "Mac?" she asked, and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He didn't budge. He stood staring. Staring straight ahead; staring at Liz. "Oooooooh," Alex whispered. She slapped him on the back. "See yah Mac," Alex said and starting to walk to the math room. Robby and Sally brushed past him, laughing and gigling loudly. but all he could do was stare.

Liz was laughing with her friends, Robby standing beside her. His wrist throbbed. "Liz..." his whispered.

Flashback

"Mac, quit messing around," Liz giggled. mac smiled. "Me? You're the one turning around." He pointed to the board. She stuck her tongue out at him and faced the front.

_God I love her. I hope she loves me. _

"Mac," Liz shook his shoulder. "Mac, hold this," she shoved a paper bag at him. "What's in here?" he asked her. "Stuff. Just hold on to it. Put it in your locker."

--The next day--

Mac opened his locker. "Son," a police officer said. "Mind if we searchyour locker?" _Drug raid, _he thought. "Sure, feel free."

The officer pulled out Liz's paperbag. "That's not mine, I'm just holding it for my girlfriend," he said. the officer cocked an eyebrow. He frowned. "Drugs are no way to go through life, son. I'm going to have to..."

"Mac!" Liz shouted. "I can't believe you would rat me out! Now I'm gonna be suspended and its all your fault!" The officer turned to her. "This is your girlfriend?" the officer asked. Mac nodded. "Alright miss," he said, "you're coming with me."

"I hope you fuckin die Mac!" she screamed. "I hope you fuckin burn in hell!"

His heart sank. "Liz I..." But she was already down the hall, in the arms of the officer. _I hope you fuckin die, Mac! _The words rang in his head. It hurt. He ached. All of him. Every limb. And then it happened. He pressed that blade to his skin, and he could only make himself bleed. It was his mistake, or was it hers? He could only stick the blade in his arm. He couldn't think of anything else. He could only watch the blood pour out.

End Flashback

Liz looked at him, a nervous glance more than anything. _She's so beautiful, _he thought. _She stole my heart. She squished me like a bug. But she's just so beautiful...why can't I hate her? _

Mac could hardly notice when she touched him. "Mac," she cautioned, "are you ok?" He shook his shoulder from under her hand. "Liz, i can't take this right now," he said. "But I was high," she protested softly. "I don't care. I feel like I'm dead Liz. You were using me to stash your drugs for you, and when _you_ got busted you blamed me? I don't want to deal with you. I can't believe i was going to give you a second chance."

Mac walked away from her. He hoped she felt dead now. He did. He wished he was dead. Why couldn't he move on/ Why did he still have to get tense when he saw her. _I'm still in love with her, _he told himself. And then he softly shook his head. _I'm still in love with her? Impossible. She tore my heart out. How can I still feel this was about her? _He entered the math room and sat all the way in the back. Alex looked at him funny. But he didn't feel like being social, nor did he feel like discussing his cut.

Isabella sat next to him. "Are you okay?" she whispered. "Yes!" he yelled. His teacher glowered at him. He sunk in his seat. "Just leave me alone," he whispered hoarsely. Isabella, taken aback by his reaction, exchanged worried glances with Max and Sally. Mac didn't bother to look at them. He was too busy thinking of all the ways he could kill himself at Foster's without anyone noticing. He didn't come up with much. He thought his best bet would be to cut the vein in the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bloo looked at the window and saw Mac step off the bus. "Yes!" he exclaimed. He jumped on the railing and slid down the stairway. "Mac!" he shouted as Mac burst through the door. Mac sighed. "Hi Bloo," he said glumly. "Hey pal," Bloo said in his serious and quiet voice. "What's wrong?" Mac stared at him angrily. "Whjat do you mean what's wrong?" he shouted. "Nothing's wrong Bloo! Why is everyone asking me that! Everything's just fine and dandy! Now leave me alone!" Mac stormed up the staircase making the first floor shake.

As he approached the upstairs, Bloo watched as Mr. Harriman approached Mac. "Master Mac," he heard Mr. Harriman say, "please control your outbursts or I-" Frankie stepped in front of Mr. Harriman. "Don't worry about it Mac," she said nervously, "just go chill. You can use my computer, I've got work to do around here." Mac nodded and Bloo went after him, but said nothing.

"Mac, man," Bloo said cautiously, "do you want some company?" Mac shot him a 'No, now leave me alone before I strangle you' kind of look. "Ok," Bloo said, backing away, "see yah." He bolted down the stariway, wondering why Mac was in such a horrible mood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mac kicked open Frankie's door. Sure, it was a mean thing to do, but he didn't feel like being very considerate today. He searched frantically for Terrance's knife. _Where is it? _He rummaged through Frankie's drawers, under her bed...and then he found something very interesting. Her diary. He opened it up to the most recent entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know what has gotten into me. I've been cleaning viciously and can barely hang on to my sanity. And Mac...I'm so worried. I know what he's being doing. And this Liz girl...she could be amking things worse. His ex is still around him? that's not very promising._

_This cleaning thing happened 3 days ago. I found Mac's bathroom...I can't even explain it. it was so bloody i could've passed out. I know he could've killed himself, and no doubt he would've. I don't yet know why Mac is so depressed, but I wish he would talk about it. I know what he's going through, if he would just open up I could help. _

_He passed out a couple hours after we left his house. He said something about getting in a fight with Terrance. That must have something to do with this. I just wish he wouldn't hurt himself anymore. Bleeding has never solved anything. It only makes things worse. I'm afraid he might not miss a vein the next time he tries. He gave me the knife his brother pulled on him. At least now I know he's without a weapon to cut himself...unless he has more. I hope not. _

_I have to go, Harriman is pestering me. _

_Frankie. _

Mac slammed the book closed. _How could she possibly know? _"Mac?" Frankie asked. Mac stuffed the diary under the bed where he'd found it. "What?" he asked back. "Are you okay?" Mac pulled his bag off and sat on the floor, sure Frankie still couldn't see him. "Yup." He pulled up his sleeve and pushed his wrist, searching the vein. "Just fine."

He fumbled in his backpack until he found what he'd been looking for; his razor blade.

"Mac, don't," Frankie pleaded. "Don't." He saw tears well up in Frankie's eyes. He didn't answer and pushed the blade into his skin. Frankie fell to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know I know, very dramatic. I was rushing to finish this chapter, kinda, and so i had to think of something. Any suggests you have for chapter 6 you can email to me: I really have no ideas at this point.

Spyden182: i want to thank you very muchly for your reveiws and encouragement. And thank you sooooo sooooooo sooooo much for adding me to your favorites. If you read my Danny Phantom fic i could some help with that! (that goes to anyone else who loves that show or has any good ideas) but anyway....thanks a bunch!


	6. Caught in The Act

Chapter Six: Caught in The Act

Mac really didn't care at the moment. Not that he didn't like Frankie. He did. She was like a sister, or even mother, to him. But all he cared about now was hitting the vein. _If i can just hit the vein, if i can just get it over with...it'd be quick, a little painful yes, but quick. And then lights out. _He stared hard at his wrist, strategically figuring out where he had to put the blade and how deep.

"Mac!" Bloo screamed. "What're you doing!" Not only was Bloo paler than normal and looking quite worried, but his tone of voice was alarming and scared; and quite frankly, it scared Mac how Bloo was acting so...so...unselfish.

Mac was speechless. "Frankie!" Bloo yelled and slapped her. She opened her eyes, slightly, and sat up slowly. "Mac is...and I was...where's Wilt?" Frankie sputtered. "Here," Wilt answered, in front of the staircase. 'What's up?" he asked her. Frankie averted her eyes. She couldn't answer. What was she supposed to say? _'I caught Mac attempting suicide. Pizza?' _

Mac sighed and hastily put the blade away. Mac observed the indent of where the blade had been. It would've missed the vein. His shoulders sagged.

In the meantime, Bloo was hysterical. Wilt could only stand and listen to his ranting. "I came in here and Frankie was passed out on the floor!" Wilt nodded. "And then Mac's on the floor!" Wilt nodded again. "Cocococococo coco cocococo!" Coco yelled at Bloo. "Coco!" Bloo shouted. "I am not in the mood!" _Since when does Bloo have **moods? **_Mac asked himself. "Why so much yelling?" Edwardo asked. Bloo burst into tears and ran past them all. Each imaginary friend turned their heads in confusion. "What his problem?" Edwardo grumbled. Wilt shrugged.

Frankie went after him, but Mac stayed on the floor. "What you doing on floor Mac?" Edwardo asked him, on his knees and loking under Frankie's bed. "Searching for the dust-bunnies," Mac replied with sarcasm. "Coco coco?" Coco asked. Mac closed his eyes and laid on the floor. _This isn't working. Maybe i should try playing in traffic? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bloo laid under the bunk-bed, usually Wilt's spot, but not today. "Bloo," Frankie said looking at him. "This isn't helping anybody. Not even yourself." Bloo stared angrily at the box-spring mattress. "I just don't get it Frankie," he replied finally. "Why would Mac do that? Doesn't he still want to be around me?" Frankie sighed. "It's not about you Bloo. Mac still loves you. Your like his family. You **_are_** his family." Bloo looked back at the mattress. "But _why_?" Bloo asked. "I do't know," she told him. "I don't know. That's something you have to talk to Mac about."

"Uh, Bloo?" Wilt asked from the doorway. Frankie quickly explained to him what was happening. Bloo refused to budge, or talk to anyone but Mac. And yet, Mac was no where to be found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mac stumbled into a closet, just to be alone. He sat in the corner, as far away from the door as possible. Little light snuck through the crevices in the door. Mac took his razor bladeout again. "Sorry Bloo, Frankie, Wilt, Edwardo, Coco..." he murmured. He poked at wrist again, unable to see correctly. _Here goes. I hope its the right place. _Mac stabbed the blade into his left wrist and dragged the blade down his arm. He was unaware of how far. The blood felt cool and almost soothing on his skin. He felt light-headed again. _Am I ready to die? So many things were left unsaid..undone..._

The door Flung open. "I can't believe you," Bloo gaped, Mac's arm somewhat outstretched as he watched the blood run down his sleeve. "What happened to 'best friends till the end'?" Bloo glowered at him. Maybe pain was something Mac was used to, but not the pain from his best friend's eye cutting into him. "What if I decided to kill myself," Bloo said, turning his head from Mac. "Wouldn't be so _cool _then would it?" Mac blinked and somewhat ignored Bloo. "Damnit!" he whispered. _I missed it. Again! _

"Do we have to hospitalize you!" Bloo shouted. "No," Mac answered. "You just need to let me concentrate and get it over with." Bloo slammed the closet door. Several minutes later Mac heard his footsteps return. He put the blade down again.

"But why Mac?" Bloo wailed. This was the first time Mac saw Bloo on the verge of tears, save when he started balling 10 minutes ago. _Why? I...I never thought of that before..._"I...I honestly, don't know," Mac replied. Bloo crossed his arms again. "You don't know. So for no real reason at all, you were going to let yourself die. Do you know what that would do to me? To Frankie? To everyone else that loves you?" Bloo flailed his arms. "Hello! We're here for you! There's nothing you have to go through **_by yourself._**"

"Yes there is Bloo." Mac turned his eyes to the ground. "There's one thing I need to get over by myself." Bloo sat down next to him. "What?" Mac threw the razor across the room. "Myself," Mac replied simply. _I have to see Liz. I have to see everyone. I have to see Terrance. And mom. And..._The sudden urge to his father scared him. _Dad? Why do i want to see Dad? He only...he only beat me up and..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait, Mac!" Bloo shouted, watching him walk away. "Where are you going? you get back hereyoung man!" He sighed. "I wish he would tell me things," Bloo wished under his breath. _Liz. She's got to have something to with this. It's all **HER **fault he's depressed. Yes. Liz. That bitch is going **down**, _Bloo thought.

Bloo stopped at Frankie's room. "Frankie," he said, sitting on her bed while she turned from her computer. "We've got some things to take care of. From the top..."

Author's Note: Next chapter (chappie 7) starts w/ Bloo's POV. So review and tell me what yah think!

Phantomgurl62891


	7. Long Time, No Abuse

Chapter Seven: Long Time, No Abuse 

Mac didn't entirely know where his feet were taking him, but he didn't bother to put any effort into stopping himself. The streets he passed gave him vague memories. It wasn't until he had already walked the steps and knocked on his father's door that he realized where he was.

The development was rather neat and well kept. It actually looked like one of the richer developments, when it was indeed one of the poorest ones in the state. He waited for a reply, and it seemed like forever before his father answered the door. "What do you want?" his father snarled when he opened the door. Mac stared coldly at him. He was drunk again, no doubt, and the house was cluttered with empty liquor bottles, old magazines, and decomposing pizza boxes. Mac tried not to breath the air coming from the house. The stench reached out to him and wrapped its hands around his neck. He choked. "We have unfinished business," Mac managed.

His father growled, but let him inside. "What is it?" he grumbled, pushing bottles and trash (so old it crumbled under his fingers) off the sofa. "Why?" Mac asked, not willing to sit in such a pigsty. His father snorted. "Why what? You shouldn't have to ask your old man 'why'. Hell, if I questioned my father he'd beat me into the ground." Mac crossed his arms. "Is that all you care about? Then that's why you left then, because Terrance could beat your ass back?" Mac's father snickered. "I taught that boy well. You on the other hand," he said, standing and pointing a finger at Mac, "you were such a cry baby. Your mother was too nice to yah. I would've killed you by now, it would've probably done you good." He took a swig from one of the many bottles scattered around the house. "Yup, if it weren't fer your mother I'd of hit you more. Then you'd be like Terrance. I proud of that boy."

Mac stared at his drunken father. "No wonder Mom couldn't stand you Alfred," he said, "you're such an asshole." His father threw the bottle at his head. "What you just call me?" He stumbled toward Mac, his face red with drunken rage. "You call me Dad, you hear?" Mac shook his head. "You don't deserve to be called 'dad'. You're not a dad, you're just a drunken loser who doesn't care for anyone but himself." His father straightened. "Come 'ere boy, I ought to teach yous a lesson." Mac stepped back with fear, but forced himself to look confident and undaunted.

Mac's father lunged forward, and even though drunk was quick enough to grab Mac's shirt collar. He shoved Mac against the wall and with any more weight could squish him. Mac tried to push his father away. "Not so brave are you?" Alfred sneered. Mac pushed harder. "Get...off of me!" he screeched. His father stumbled backwards and picked up another empty bottle. He flung it at Mac, but it crashed against the door as he rushed out of the house.

_File that under bad idea, _Mac thought. He ran back the way he had come, flustered and saddened by his father's behavior.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait, what?" Frankie asked. "We have to go and completely destroy Liz," Bloo repeated. Frankie turned back to her computer screen. "And why is this?" Frankie questioned with a sigh. "Because! She's the reason Mac is so depressed! Don't tell me I'M the only one that knows what Liz did to Mac."

"Well, I hate to be the one the tell you this but, you're the only one," Frankie informed him. Bloo smiled widely. "Well anyway, she's a total druggie. I mean TOTAL. Mac got busted with HER drugs like, five million times, and then she showed up one time and accused him of ratting her out. Soooo that's the end the of the story." Frankie just stopped listening to him. "C'mon Frankie, pleeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!!" She ignored him completely. "Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?" She still ignored him. "Fine!" Bloo shouted, "I'll just get help from someone else!" Bloo stormed out of Frankie's room. Frankie slammed her door behind and returned to her computer.

She stared at the information in front of her blankly. The web page was that of a therapist and was explaining self-mutilation. But Frankie was paying attention to the words. All she could see was Mac, on the floor, trying to finish himself off...

_She shivered. I can't believe he would do that. Frankie turned and looked at her door. Please don't do something stupid Bloo, please. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mac passed Liz's house. In fact, he passed it five times. And then six times. He passed it thirteen times before he rang the door bell.

Liz herself answered the door. "Well, if it isn't Mac," she snarled. Mac loked at her eyes and dropped his shoulders. She was high again. "You won't ever change will you?" Mac asked her. She crossed her arms. "Make it quick, Mac. I don't want Pudgy to steal my goods while you waste my time." Liz looked behind her at the old cat, which was very skinny despite its name. A line of white powder was neatly strewn across the table. A straw was beside it. Mac sighed. "Nevermind," he grumbled and walked away.

He started to walk back to the Foster's Mansion, wishing he hadn't left his razor blade in the closet. _Maybe I can try again. If I can just get it right, it'll be really quick and then everybody will be happy because I won't exsist. _Mac pushed through the gates and glumly trudged through the doors. He wasn't paying attention where he was going, and apparently Bloo wasn't either because they smacked into eachother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey pal, watch where you're going," Bloo complained until he looked up at Mac. "Yeah whatever Bloo. Just leave me alone okay?" Mac got up and continued on his way up the stairs. "Frankie's in a super bad mood," Bloo yelled after him. "Who cares? I'm not going to see her anyway." Bloo watched Mac go up the flight of stairs and turn the corner. Then he decided to skip going to find Liz, but to protect Mac. _Protect him from...himself. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mac stormed into the closet and this time found the light-switch. He looked around the small space, and found the blade. _It's been long since I've seen him, _he thought, referring to his father. _Big mistake to see him again. I'm glad he doesn't live with us anymore. _

Mac picked his blade up and, now because he was in light, could find the vein the easier. Like he always did before he cut himself, he felt dizzy and light-headed. It was a bitter-sweet sensation, and this time he was sure he would hit the vein successfully.

He brought it down to his wrist, prepared to push it into his arm as deep as it would, when he heard footsteps outside the door. He listened intently, and to his relief the footsteps passed.

Mac, happy to have this privacy, pushed the blade into his wrist and dragged it to follow the vein. He couldn't even tell that there was a vein there, because he had aligned the blade to be parallel to the vein. The blood gushed out in tremendously large amounts, more than he had expected and prepared for. He soaked it up with his shirt until he felt too dizzy to stay seated upright. _I must be dying. I have to be. Finally!_ Mac leaned against the wall, and stared at the door. He vision blurred. He smiled. _Finally, I did it. No interruptions, no pain. _He thought of everyone he knew. He hoped Liz would regret everything she said. He knew everyone else would be sad. But mac wasn't concerned with hurting people's feelings. Feelings are something that people feel all the time, and they come and go. This feeling wouldn't pass, and Mac knew it. It was the last feeling he would ever have. He closed his eyes and could barely hear the voices shouting at him in the backround. He didn't want to, and he hoped that they were too late. They cared _too_ much for him.

_They can't see it yet. But the best thing they could do for me ismlet me die. That's what I want. If they really care, they will let me die. Just let me die. Am I dead yet? I can't wait this long. Am I dead now? Is Terrance dead? Is Mom in shambles? Nevermind, I don't care. Sorry guys, but it was coming someday. _

Mac rolled over in the closet, Wilt, Frankie, Bloo, and Mr. Harriman standing above him. He didn't see them of course, nor did he care. He just wanted to sleep now, savor this last feeling of his life. He was dying, and he was happy. _I'm dying, _he thought triumphantly. _I'm dying. _

Author's Note: Okay Chapter Seven is sooooooooo finished. I think maybe PG-13 doesn't quite cut it for this chapter, and it would probably be more detailed if I hadn't made a conscious effort to keep it PG-13....but whatever cause I finished! So read it, review it, and enjoy it! And I'll have to come with chapter eight now!

Phantomgulr62891


	8. A Rude Awakening

Author's Note: Chapter Seven was extremely depressing, I know cause I wrote it, and it didn't start w/ Bloo's POV (not an intentional mistake) but that's ok cause I think I came out okay still. Anyway, I want to thank Spyden and I'm not getting tired of you!!!!!! Lol...anyways thanks for the reviews. If it weren't for the reviews I probably wouldn't keep updating this. So, here is chapter eight and I hope you like it!

Phantomgurl62891

Chapter Eight: A Rude Awakening

Bloo couldn't help himself. He watched Mac lying on the hospital bed for hours until dozing off. Not to say his dreams were pleasant, but he can't live a day without sleep. The beeping monitor on the side of the room was anything but a lullaby. It only kept Bloo awake, knowing that his best friend and creator would be dead without it. Bloo wasn't informed correctly, or he wasn't listening, so whether Mac's sleep would continue for a while or if he would wake soon was unknown.

He looked sleepily over at Frankie, struggling to close her eyes even though she hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. "Why'd you do it Mac?" Bloo asked quietly. Of course he wasn't expecting an answer. He looked around the room, and other than Frankie, Mac and himself, there wasn't anything but medical equipment. Wilt left, Bloo figured while he was sleeping because he couldn't remember, and Mr. Harriman had the mansion to look after. But of all the friends that stopped by, imaginary and human, none had been Mac's family. Bloo couldn't remember the last time he saw Mac's mom, or brother, for that matter. He'd never seen Mac's dad, not that he cared. If Mac didn't like him, Bloo knew he wouldn't either.

Bloo concentrated on Mac again when he heard him stir. Frankie snapped her eyes open immediately and stared for while, until her eyelids betrayed her again and closed. Bloo tried to go back to sleep, but the beeping of the monitor kept him awake. When he closed his eyes the beeping would just get quieter and quieter...until he couldn't hear it anymore. And then he would peek over at Mac again, and the beeping would be just as loud as ever.

He slid off the chair and passed the room, waiting for someone to show. _It's after 10:00...visiting hours have started! Why isn't anyone here? I know more people care for Mac than this! Where's his mom? Doesn't she care? And why isn't she here, regardless if she cares or not? She's his guardian..._Bloo's thought trailed off as Mac tossed again. The nurse knocked before entering. She tried to smile at Bloo, but he didn't smile back. He couldn't. Frankie was too absorbed in her newfound exhaustion to notice the nurse had come to check on Mac. Bloo slumped back into the chair. The nurse attempted to cheer him up just a little bit, and offered him a muffin.

Bloo snatched it off the tray. "Maybe it'll be useful later," he grumbled as he shoved half of it into his mouth. "Do you have any juice?" he asked the nurse. "Cherry cool-aid," the nurse replied sweetly. _Cherry cool-aid...Mac's favorite...and..._ "Never mind," Bloo told her. She smiled softly and retreated. "Anything you need," she told him, "just call and I can bring it to you. I know how hard attempted suicides are for people." His thoughts returned to Mac. _Attempted. Yes, it was only **attempted.** He'll be ok in a little while...he'll get over it. _"Thanks," Bloo said to her. Even though he felt a little better, just by acknowledging this to have been an attempt, Bloo still hopped back into his chair with little enthusiasm. He couldn't just be normal and chipper, just pretend Mac wasn't in this hospital, wasn't living off a limited blood supply and medical equipment. This was all real, and like it or not, Bloo had to accept it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mac turned several times, unable to get the thought of Liz from his mind. But then he realized, he shouldn't be thinking if he was dead. _I'm not dead! How am I still alive! They were too late, weren't they? Then where am I? They better not lock me up in a mental institution. I'm not psycho...I'm just...what am I? Depressed? That's a bit of and under-statement. _He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to know where he was. He wanted to know for sure if he was dead or alive. And he wanted to know why he could still think, why he wanted to know where he was and why he wanted to awaken.

He opened his right eyelid. Sitting next to his bed was Frankie. She was asleep, but she was still in an alert position. But suddenly he wondered how Frankie could know what he was going through. She said it to him on the phone and in her diary...was she just trying to be comforting or did she really mean it? Was she like this? _Frankie couldn't have been like this, _Mac thought. _She's just too...she's Frankie. She would've dared...or would she? _

Mac looked to his left. Bloo was also asleep, curled up into a ball and looking thoroughly depressed. Mac sighed. _Why can't they just let me go? It would cause them a lot less pain if they just quit trying to hang on to me. Can't they just let me have what I want, for once? Don't they care? But then I guess it is pretty selfish of me..._

Wilt walked through the door, guided by the nurse. She didn't look too surprised. "Oh, I know just knew he would pull through," she said to Wilt. She gave her a half-assed smile and pulled a chair next to Mac's bed. He straightened himself and sat up, leaning on the pillows. "How's it going Mac?" Wilt asked tentatively. Mac felt angry with his cautiousness, but then reminded himself to keep calm. "So-so," he replied. "And the home? How is that holding up?" Wilt sighed. "Not good. Frankie really does a better job than Mr. Harriman when it comes to toning the mood down, I must say." Wilt looked over at Bloo, and back to Mac. "A lot of the friends have asked about you," he added. Mac shifted his eyes from Wilt to his bed sheets. "We're just wondering why Mac." Mac sighed angrily. "Hear me out," Wilt said, holding his hand up to block Mac's huffs of protests. "You know you can always talk to any of us at the home. You don't need to take things out on yourself. Some of the other friends might not understand or, have the best judgment, but you can talk to Frankie. I'm here too." Mac slumped back down on the bed. "I know," he sighed shamefully. "It's just not that easy."

"How long?" Wilt asked after moments of awkward silence. "What?" Wilt cleared his throat. "If you talk to someone Mac, we're going to have to put you in an asylum. How long have you been feeling like this?" Mac chuckled nervously. "You...you wouldn't do that...would you?" Wilt nodded. "If it was for your own well-being, than, yes. And we'll be forced to if you don't tell us what we need to know." _Need to know for what? And, where's my mom? She comes into play with this whole thing, _"Where's my mom? I mean, doesn't she make this whole decision?" Wilt's shoulders sagged. "I guess you couldn't have heard," he said. "Heard what?" Mac posed. Wilt cleared his throat again. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Mac," Wilt started, "but your mom...she drove her car off a cliff." Although it was horrible timing, and he did care about his mom, he wasn't stunned. "So then, who's going to take care of me?" he questioned. Wilt looked over at the sleeping Frankie. And then he pointed to her. "She is."

Now Mac was stunned. "My father, he doesn't get custody?" Mac asked excitedly. Wilt shook his head. "The court said he was unfit father." Mac didn't feel the need to let go at the moment. He felt more alive than he had ever felt. But he also felt saddened. He would be surrounded by people who cared about him. It would be harder to kill himself then.

"So how long?" Wilt asked again. "Forever," Mac sighed. "Since as long as I can remember, I could always hear my parents yelling at night, and my dad beating on my mom. And I thought for some reason, it was my fault. Bloo never heard, nor did he know how I felt. **_I_** nearly ever saw my father, and when I did it was never a good experience. Anyway, as I got older, I stopped wishing they wouldn't fight and started wishing I wasn't going to wake up in the morning. I always did." Wilt nodded. Mac didn't want to say anything else, although he knew he would have to, or it was the crazy house for him.

It felt like no time at all, but by the time they finished talking, it was time for Wilt to leave. Mac was by himself then, with Frankie and Bloo still asleep at both sides of him. Mac hadn't eaten in weeks, and yet he wasn't hungry. It was around five o'clock when Bloo woke up, and Frankie was still passed out. The nurse stopped in to check on him, but he didn't want anything. However, Bloo acted more like the patient. He told the nurse to bring him a long list of his favorite foods and drinks, and then added a drink for Frankie. It took four nurses and two trips to bring all of the food into the room.

"Gee, this is the life," Bloo said while stuffing his face full of french fries. Mac laughed at him. "Yeah, for you maybe." Bloo swallowed and looked over at Mac. "But why?" Bloo whined. Mac plopped back onto the pillows and exhaled loudly.

"It's not true I'm 21!" Frankie yelled as she turned in her chair. Bloo and Mac looked at each other and burst into laughter. "No seriously man," Bloo continued, "why?" Mac breathed deeply to prepare an explanation. "I don't know," he finally answered. "I just wasn't happy and I just thought...I thought I should just give Alfred and Terrance and Liz what they wanted."

Bloo crossed his arms. "Alfred?" he inquired. "My father," Mac admitted. Bloo nodded. Mac took a sip of ginger ale. "Liz came by," Bloo told him nonchalantly. Mac spit the ginger ale out, onto Frankie and she jumped up. "What the...oh Mac. MAC!" Frankie squeezed him as he choked back laughter and air. "Frankie," he gasped, "you're choking me again." Bloo laughed continually and Frankie slapped him. "I wasn't doing anything," he said, holding back his amusement.

Frankie gulped down one of the cokes and sat back in her chair, now on the right side of the bed. "Has Wilt come back yet?" she asked him. Mac nodded. "So you heard the news, the good and bad?" she asked. Mac nodded again. "I really think this will be better for you Mac," she told him. "I know how horrible Terrance is. Hell, I know how horrible life is." She took another one of Bloo's cokes and sipped on it.

"I was gonna drink that," Bloo protested in-between chews. Frankie shrugged, mid-sip. Mac stole another coke. "Hey!" Bloo whined. "You're not drinking it," he answered. "Well, good thing I was **_smart _**and asked for more than one." Frankie and Mac looked at each other and giggled. "That's a good one Bloo...you smart..."

Bloo gaped at them. "I can be intelligent, don't you know," Bloo retorted. "Okay, okay," Mac said. "Let's stop making fun of Bloo."

The door opened, and a shadow lingered on the floor. "Visiting hours are over sir," the nurse said from the hall. But there was no reply from the figure. "Sir," the nurse persisted, "you're not allowed in there." The shadow moved, and Mac figured that whoever was behind the door had turned to face the nurse. The nurse just pushed. "Did you hear me sir? I said you are not allowed in there." The nurse's voice was not as sturdy and courageous as before.

And yet the figure did not reply. That led Mac to exchange worried glances with Frankie. After a long silence, they heard the nurse's heals retreat down the hall. Bloo shoved the last of his fries into his mouth, swallowed, and got out of his chair.

He chugged the last of his coke before moving toward the door. "You heard the nurse, sir," Bloo said confidently. "You're not allow-ow..." Bloo backed away as the figure moved closer. "I do not follow rules," the figure scoffed as it moved closer.

Bloo ran to his seat and cowered behind Mac's pillows. "It's horrible!" he whispered hoarsely to Mac. Slowly, the figured moved closely. Frankie stopped chewing to look at the door. Bloo shook and Mac elbowed him. He stopped for a few seconds, and then began to shiver again.

"Well," the figure said. "If it isn't Mac." Mac knew that voice. He knew it well. "I wasn't expecting you Terrance," he retorted, and the figure came into view. It was Terrance indeed.

Another Author's Note (!): yeah so the end of this chappie is rushed too but I'm hungry!!!! Lol and I hope you liked and please review! That includes you too Spyden. I hope I can add more humor in the next chapter...or two...I can try but I'm not a good comedian...er...comedy writer. So, let's meh knoooooow if the rating is too high or too low.

Ta-hankies!

Phantomgurl62891


	9. Change of Heart

"Look man," Terrance sighed. "I know we've had some rough times, but I wanna try and make it up to you."

"Listen buddy!" Blue piped up.

"My friend here wants nothing to do with you!"

"This has nothing to do with you," Terrance snapped.

"Enough," Frankie intervened. "Just get out, Terrance. We don't need anymore drama right now." ⌠

"Hey, that's my brother layin' in a frickin hospital bed, I think I have a right to see him!"

Mac finally spoke up. "Just let him in."

Everyone turned to face him. "Are you serious?" Blue shouted. "He'll kill you!"

"I can handle it," Mac replied.

Frankie shrugged and ushered Bloo out of the room.

Terrance nodded at his brother and sat in a chair next to the hospital bed."Honestly, man," he started, "I can't remember much of anything at all, seeing as I was hit over the head with a vase." He half smiled at Mac. "But I know things between us were-well, shitty. You know?"

Mac nodded.

"So I just wanted to sort of...apologize? For everything that's gone down between you and me over the years. Will you forgive me?"

Mac looked at Terrance. It was hard to tell, but his gut told him that his brother wasn't lying.

"Alright," he said, shaking his brother's hand.

Terrance smiled and leaned back in his chair. "So when are you coming home?" he asked.

Mac opened his mouth, but the words were slow in coming out. "I'm not going home," he said, finally.

Terrance leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. "What?"

Mac sighed. "Frankie adopted me. I'm going to be living at the Home."

He looked sad. "But things were going to get better..." Terrance mumbled.

"It doesn't mean we can't see each other," Mac mumbled.

The room fell silent."Mac?" Terrance finally spoke. "This-the reason you're in here. Um, is it...because of me? And mom?"

Mac was taken aback by this. "Well, um. I-it's not fair to place the blame on just you guys.."

"It is, then." Terrance stared at the floor."I'm sorry, man. We should've been there. We should've done something."

"Terrance," Mac snapped, "stop. That's not even the half of why I did...what I did. And you-you wouldn't have noticed, or cared, or tried to do anything."

Terrance breathed deeply. "So then it's a good thing you almost killed me?" He chuckled and looked up at his brother.

Mac smirked. "I guess so, man."

Terrance looked at his watch. "Shit," he muttered. "I gotta get to work. I'll come see you if I can." And with that, he was out the door.

- - - - - -  
One Week Later

"Wilt," Frankie pants, "can you hand me that box?"

"Sure, no problem." Wilt complies and asks her if she needs help. "I got it, Wilt, thanks."

I'm sitting on my new bed, in my new room, in my new home, while Wilt and Frankie load more things to my room. A room just down the hall from Frankie.

"Mac!" Bloo shouts as he gets a running start. "Dude, this is awesome!" He tackles me and we lay on our backs, laughing, staring at the under-side of the top bunk.

"I call the top bunk!" Bloo scrambles to the ladder."Sure, man," I reply, a grin covering my face.

I feel happy.But beneath it, I feel something.  
It's building up, and even though it's only small now, it'll get bigger.  
Unless I take care of it.

"I'll be right back," I yell to Bloo, who is jumping up and down on his bunk.He doesn't even seem to notice.

I wash my hands in the sink and look in the mirror. The bandages are still on my wrists and taking them off to cut doesn't seem worth it.I roll up my pant leg.  
Before I have the chance to think, I start slashing this way and that with a pair of scissors.And that 'something' I was feeling before is gone.

"Summer vacation starts in two weeks," I can hear Frankie saying. "It doesn't seem worth it to force him back into school right now."

I eavesdrop from the hallway, outside Frankie's door.

"I understand but-yes, I know. Right, but it's...he wouldn't be able to pass now, not with all the work he's missed. I don't want to put him under any more stress."

I look at the ceiling and sigh._  
I really fucked up_.

"Ok, thank you. I'll do that. Yes-ok, goodbye."  
I hear her hang up the phone. I sigh and start to walk to my room.

Her door opens."Mac," she says, my back still to her. "You start school next semester."  
_Yess._

"And Mac?" she continues. "Do me a favor-get all your sharp objects together. I'll be taking them away from you for the time being." "H-how long?" I ask, trying to keep my voice neutral.  
"Until I'm convinced you won't be using them."  
_I won't survive the summer._

I stare at myself in the mirror, the second time today.  
The pair of scissors I used on myself today sits in the sink.  
Do I use, or do I toss them? That is the question.  
I want them to grow legs and walk away. But I know that if they do.  
..I would chase after them.

I hold a paper towel over a patch on my leg.  
I peel the towel away when I'm sure the cuts are done bleeding.

_Tap Tap Tap._  
"Mac?"  
It's Frankie.  
I wrap the scissors in a towel and stash them behind the toilet. I pull my pant leg down and open the door.

"You better not-"

"I wasn't," I interrupt.

She sighs. "Ok. So where are the weapons? And I want you to show me where they were hiding."

--------

Author's Note:  
Hello again.It's been a long Long Long Time since I've added anything to this. My style has matured, I'm sorry if you guys don't like it anymore. Dx  
I changed tenses after the hospital bit because writing in past tense is not working for me right now.  
So, Mac's POV, present tense.  
Deal with ittt.

So I love you guys for sticking by this, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Cause I wrote it Specially for you guys. :D


End file.
